Prince Charming
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: While every girl wanted a Prince Charming, she just wanted a guy who would be by her side, made her feel what she wanted to feel and her shoulder to cry on. FLUFFY SASUHINA


**Hii ! well this is ACTUALLY dedicated to my cousin ;) since she LOVES SasuHina so much and got me addicted to it. **

**THIS ONE GOES OUT FOR YOU IVY ! oh and for everyone who supported me!**

**LMAO! I kinda got the idea when I was eating … rice o.O don't ask -- it's too weird T-T hahaha I'm more updated to writing oneshots than finishing my story oO but HELLO !!? it's not even the beginning yet! Still the introduction o.O now I promise, I'll have the chapter up by Friday TwT thanks to my beta-reader! xD **

**Disclaimer : **_I don't own Naruto … but if I did … Sakura wouldn't be like she is on the show … _

**Summary : **_While every girl wanted a Prince Charming, she just wanted a guy who would be by her side, made her feel what she wanted to feel and her shoulder to cry on._

**OH the frill of Halloween! dAMMIT . it was too cold to trick-or-treat :(**

**-**

**-**

She sat there on the swing. Swinging back and forth. Everyone had someone, but her, she was different. She stood out, she was plain, she was boring, she was unwanted, she was unloved. All these words stabbed her like knives being jabbed in her fragile heart. Exactly why no guys in their right mid would want her.

Her parents hated her, family hated her. She was a mistake to the Hyuuga clan Main House.

She thought about her childhood days. She thought about what her mom would read to her in fairytales. She grew addicted to them quickly just as if they were a drug, because dreams come true. But now, she learned it didn't.

She missed her mom, her loving smile, her warm-hearted presence. Ever since she died, her dad became cold-hearted. Expecting more from her. So he turned to her younger sister instead.

She sat there, thinking. Words ran through her head.

**-**

_Every little princess wants a Prince Charming._

She wasn't the princess her mom read about in fairytales. But she deeply wanted to be one.

She wanted to be one because

(a). she would be more beautiful, more loved, and her long-time crush, Naruto. Would finally notice her.

But he already moved on. His goal was to get Sakura to fall for him. He succeeded. But if she went and told him about her love for him, she might just be in his arms right now instead of Sakura.

But she didn't, was never able to summon enough courage to tell him. She was just too afraid of rejection.

(b). She would have her Prince Charming, because every little princess always had a Prince Charming. She really wanted one.

Her whole life, she believed she had one. But they were lies.

-

_Because every little princess always get one._

She desperately wanted to be that 'little princess' but she just wasn't. She didn't fit the description. Beautiful, kind, elegant, _perfect. _She wanted to be perfect, maybe if she was, then her Prince Charming would just poof out of no where.

She wasn't beautiful. Sakura, Ino, they were beautiful.

Sakura with her long beautiful hair, her bright personality, and her un-dying goal ;; to get Sasuke to fall for her. But she gave that up later, once she fell for Naruto. No one knew, but Hinata envied Sakura. Sakura was everything she wasn't. She loathed Sakura with a passion. She hated her, but then she couldn't, because Sakura was her friend. You shouldn't hate your friends.

Ino was beautiful. But there was a huge difference between Sakura and Ino. Ino wasn't that rough. Sakura was, but later calmed down. Ino had beautiful long hair, body and everything. Hinata always wanted her hair long like that when she was a little girl. Now it was. It reached her mid-back, but it wasn't blonde. Everyone said blondes were dumb, but this one wasn't. She envied her too, but she cant, they were best friends, just like her a Sakura.

But she never understood why Sasuke rejected them.

-

_Every little princess was perfect._

Now perfect, didn't really fit her well. She wasn't perfect, though she desperately wanted to be. When she walked by people, instead of saying "she's perfect". They're just say "she's too plain". But she didn't let that worry her, because her mom said nobody is perfect.

But now, that's a lie. It's hard to believe that, when you look around, you'd see perfect people around you.

-

_Dreams really do come true._

She thought that was a lie too. She held onto a dream that never came true. Instead, it fell to pieces and flew away. She wanted someone to follow it, and put it back together. But no one would want to do that for her.

-

_Fairytales could be true._

Fairytales can't be true. She hated the fact that she read all those fairytale books. She hated the fact that it made her believe she had a Prince Charming standing around, just waiting to make his move. She hated everything about them.

-

_Because every girl has a Prince Charming just waiting to make his move._

No, that was a lie. As she grew, that saying started disappearing, but come back. It vanished, she tried desperately to push it away, but it always came back when she thought she had no one.

-

_But she just wanted someone who would care for her._

She wanted a Prince Charming, but at the same time; she wanted love. Real love, not the kind of love you receive from your friends, family etc. But she'll never receive that, because she thinks she doesn't deserve it.

-

_She wanted someone she could go to when she's all broken down._

That's true; she wanted someone she could go to when her hair is all tangled up, make-up running down her face, clothes worn out and her face in a mess.

But no one is like that, no one would try not to laugh, because no guy in this world wouldn't laugh or be embarrassed just to be around you. Every guy would laugh, would try to stay as far as he could from you. That's why she wanted someone she could go to.

-

_She wanted someone who would hold her._

She wanted someone to hold her, she wanted someone to just hold her and know exactly what she's feeling. But no one suffered the same pain. No one carried the same burden.

She was assigned to the Heir to Hyuuga. But later her father kicked her out of the family, because she was too weak. She didn't fit the description for a Heiress; she was too weak. They didn't even bother planting a cursed seal on her. She wasn't even worth their time.

She lived with her sensei, Kurenai. Yes, she lived with her, she was like another mother to her.

But she wanted love, not the motherly love. She already has that. But she wanted real love, the love you would see on Valentine's Day.

-

_But no one is like that._

Maybe someone is like that, but that someone will never show up. That was the truth. No one is like that. No guy would ever point at her and say "That's her." No one would ever do that, especially to her. But in her dreams, someone always did that. But that's just in her dreams. A girl can hope right?

-

_Every little princess has her pain._

This was true, every little princess did have pain. She cried. But this time, it was on the outside. Normally, she hid her feelings, her pain. All in a bottle that she kept real close. Never opening it because she feared of embarrassment. But now she didn't care, what is there to care when you have nothing to care for.

Oh how she needed someone to hold her tight. To tell her he loved her and means it. But no one is like that; they'd always end up running away with someone else.

She cried. Thinking everyone wouldn't notice, because she's transparent in their eyes. But someone was always watching. Someone is watching.

-

_Black and White_

His dark eyes scanned her body, her mind, her face. He felt her pain. Oh how badly he wanted to go up to her and hold her tight. He felt what she felt. To be unwanted. Sure he was wanted by his fan girls. But no one wanted him for who he really was.

Everyone wanted him because he was a Uchiha, a sole survivor, a strong student. They said he was perfect, but he knew, nobody is perfect. He didn't want to be perfect. He just wanted to be normal.

He hid behind the tree. Watching every move she made.

-

_The Angel and the Demon._

He was like the demon, his dark, tainted personality. His attitude towards his admirers. He was just like a demon. Except demons also have a human side. _Feelings. _People thought he was dark. Thought he was evil because his clan was wiped out, and he held a strong grudge against his brother for that. But no one ever thought he had feelings.

She was just like the angel. Her light, warm, mother-like smile always melted his heart. He'd tell her that, but then it would just ruin his rep. People would think he just turned soft and everyone would think he's just a teddy-bear. But she really was like an angel. Because he never felt the love of a mother, he felt it around her.

-

_Ying and Yang_

He was dark, evil, tainted, grudging. But she was light, kind, warm, forgiving.

No one would think he'd be perfect for her. All because he never tried to talk to her, hold her, comfort her. That's because he was covered by butterflies whenever she's around.

He would never express it to just … anyone.

-

_But opposites attract._

Oh how it killed him to see her cry. But on the outside, he had his bored expression. But deep down on the inside, he was breaking, Piece by Piece.

"W-Who's there?" she asked, trying to hold back her sniffles. It sure was hard.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

Nothing came back. Though she knew someone was there. Someone who cared was watching her. She felt his dark, warm aura. Though she never knew it would be the Avenger.

Finally a figure appeared. She gasped. Who knew the avenger cared? Who knew he would watch her. Though no one would notice, but whoever observed closely would know the unknown chemistry between the two.

"How's it going?"

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

"F-Fine" she replied. Trying to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. Though it is hard to hide your pain.

She expected him to leave. But he didn't, instead he sat down on a empty swing beside her. Looking deep into his eyes, it just seemed like he was asking '_What are you really feeling?' _But stare at his outside, his mask; the mask that hides all his feelings. Ever since his clan massacre, he decided to shut away his feelings and hide them with a mask and became an iceberg. You'd think he won't give a damn.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

Over the years, she admired him. She wanted to be like him. To be strong. But that soon turned out to be a silly crush. But she won't give up.

She was weak, unloved, ignored.

But he was strong, loved, attention-grabber.

Everywhere he went, people would whisper '_It's the famous sole-survivor Uchiha Sasuke.'_

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

She loved him. Maybe it was just infatuation, she just didn't know. But hoping it wasn't.

Looking in his eyes, she knew he cared.

He got up. He couldn't take it. The butterflies are just killing. Having butterflies in your stomach and your hearts skipping beats ?!?! that can't be safe. She got up, followed him. Sensing someone was following him. He turned back.

What he saw was a real person. Heart-broken.

Without thinking. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Without hesitation, he responded. Her cries soften, but she poured out all her feelings.

"I-I can't t-take it!"

"I-I w-w-will never b-be beautiful."

But she was beautiful. She was real, she wasn't fake. She wasn't those girls who would kill themselves to prove to him that she's what he wants. Hinata was real. Felt pain like he did. But instead of letting out her pain, anger. She kept it bottled up inside of her.

"But you are."

He wanted to smack himself hard in the head, totally embarrassed. But she was distracted. Even though she heard his words, she didn't think he meant it until she stared at his onyx eyes.

Eyes can't lie ya know?

She felt strong arms around her. She felt loved, wanted, special, perfect. It was as if time stopped, it was as if nothing else mattered. He met the description. He was Prince Charming. Her, Prince Charming.

"Now, don't cry."

She only nodded. It was hard to reply when you've been crying to much.

They held onto each other. His fan girls saw everything. If looks could kill, they'd be all bruised and beaten up by now. The Konoha heartthrob, his heart stolen by a plain, boring, depressed little girl. But no one really looked. Whoever really looked, would realize that he actually felt happy around her.

_Who said Prince Charming wasn't real and dreams didn't come true. Whoever said that, was wrong. _

Yup, she was wrong.

She had finally found her Prince Charming. She's happy, after all this pain she went through, it was mended by not only her Prince Charming, but by her lover.

-

-

-

**Ahhh, the sweetness of fairytales xD**

**OMGEEEE . I know what you're thinking …. "OMFG THAT WAS SO OOCNESS!" ahhaha maybe? Of maybe not? It's kinda hard to write a SasuHina fic without OOCness in them TwT it's just like .. real hard or just impossible. cause u cant write a Sasuke confessing his love to a Hinata without OOCness ?!?! right ?!?! **

**I have no idea how I came up with that idea, but I think it's nice. I THINK :) I KNOw ;) such a long pity party and a short Sas + Hina moment -- but HEY! What else was I suppose to say?**

**There probably wasn't even a plot in here, cause I kinda got lost -..- it kinda got out wrong … like they were suppose to end up going to the dance together, but I wanted to end it here.**

**Constructive Criticism welcomed, ****Flames welcomed ;)**

**Million times infinity thanks to whoever reviews **


End file.
